cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcadian Empire
The Arcadian Empire is a country in the Cybernations universe located in Milan, Italy according to CN Maps. The Arcadian Empire has many bordering states and some nations are located inside the Empire. The Empire has only been recently created, after citizens from the Darkreigner Empire split up after the government broke down. The Capital, Arcadia, has become an important symbol of all Arcadians in unity and hope. Today, the Empire is a Monarchy, and a relatively new nation that has a small population of about 3,000 people. From its beginnings, it has been a permanent member of the Legion, like the predecessor Darkreigner. Etymology The origin of the term "Arcadia" and "Arcadian" is open to debate from scientists in the Empire and around the world. The Arcadian Empire's government however, attributes "Arcadia" coming from one of the Emperors of Darkreigner, Arkodion. However, scientists reject this claim and say the word "Arcadia" comes from Arkamio and diona. This would mean that the word Arcadia would mean "Imperial Land." History The Arcadian Empire was formed officially on July 8, 2007. However, the state had existed since January but was not recognised officially. The Arcadian Empire's citizens are mostly all from Darkreigner, a previous Empire where Emperor Power, the current Emperor has relations with (Emperor Kaisor of Darkreigner is Emperor Power's brother.) On July 9, one day after being recognised officially, the Arcadian Empire joined the Alliance Legion as per law in the 3rd Constitution of the Arcadian Empire. During July 9 and 11, 2007, the Arcadian Empire fought the 3 Day War with HoratioLand, a nation allied with Blackwave, which is a White Alliance, according to the Arcadian Intelligence Agency. In total, 54 Arcadians lost their lives in 5 battles while killing 51. After the 3 Day War, the Arcadian Empire resumed peacefully and grew. On July 17, the Arcadian Empire reached 1000 citizens and just ten days later, 2000 citizens. Government The 2007 Constitution of the Arcadian Empire established the Imperial Government, consisting of the Emperor (which is only a name for looks, as the correct title at this time is 'King') and/or the Empress (Queen.) The Emperor/Empress heads the Senate, the Imperial Judiciary, the Imperial Cabinet and the Imperial Army. On July 16, 2007, Emperor Power passed a law that if a government change is needed, a vote will choose the government if the current government is unsuitable for the Empire. However, according to the Constitution, if a government change has ocurred, the current Emperor will still be the head of state. On July 26, 2007, the Government passed the Women's Rights Act 2007 that gave women more rights in government and gave them equality with men rights-wise. Foreign Relations The Arcadian Empire currently is in the Purple Team and is allied with the Legion. The Arcadian Empire fully supports any Legion activity after the passing of the Legion Loyalty Law or L3. Military Article 5 of the Arcadian Constitution says: "The Arcadian Empire rejects war as an instrument of aggression against the freedoms of others peoples and as a means for settling international controversies; it agrees, on conditions of equality with other states, to the limitations of sovereignty necessary for an order that ensures peace and justice among Nations; it promotes and encourages international organizations having such ends in view." In Article 10, it says: "The Arcadian Military Forces are under the supervision of the Legion. The Emperor or Empress has no power to declare war and/or use any Arcadian Military Forces unless given permission by the Legion first." The Arcadian Military Forces (AMF) is currently only 2 sections, the Army (which includes tanks) and the Air Force which is currently under construction. Arcadian Champions League (of Football) The most popular sport in the Arcadian Empire is football. The only sports league is the Arcadian Champions League (ACL.) The league only has 7 teams, but is closely followed by 95% of the population according to a recent ACL survey. The current table thus far is: The top 4 teams, out of the 7 enter a knockout stage which will decide the ACL champion. The following is a table of Round playings: *Round 1 - July 10 *Round 2 - July 13 *Round 3 - July 16 *Round 4 - July 19 *Round 5 - July 22 *Round 6 - July 25 *Round 7 - July 28 *Round 8 - July 31 *Round 9 - August 3 *Round 10 - August 6 *Round 11 - August 9 *Round 12 - August 12 *Semi Final - August 15 *Third Place - August 18 *Final - August 20